Whispers of the Heart
by And I Quote
Summary: A new family shows up in the neighborhood, and a mysterious girl is with them. She is confident when among peers, but when by herself she is quiet and sad. Does she have some awful secret? Or is it all in their heads? (Note: My first EE&E fic.)
1. Default Chapter

Part One - Good Neighbors and Jawbreakers  
  
AN: New character fic (duh). There are three, but two are guys and one of them isn't mentioned much. The other is a girl. Hope you all like it. ^_^  
  
"This is the best scam I've come up with yet!" Eddy exclaimed as he nailed in the sign. It read "Popsicles, 25 cents," in bold red paint. "Everyone will buy our popsicles!"  
"It IS especially hot today," Double D panted, wiping his forehead.  
"Exactly," Eddy replied deviously.  
Ed wasn't paying much attention, however. He was watching the moving truck that was going towards the vacant house in the cul-de-sac.  
"What is it, Ed?..." Double D asked, glancing in the direction he was staring. His eyes widened when he saw the moving men unloading the truck.  
Ed gasped.  
"It's an invasion, Eddy!" He cried.  
"What are you babbling about now? Come on, help me!" Eddy said, turning to them. "Huh?" He muttered, seeing the furniture procession entering the house. After a moment, he grinned. "You know what this means."  
"I'm afraid to ask," Double D replied, looking at him.  
"More pigeons," Eddy finished.  
"Well, I for one think that we should greet the newcomers properly," Double D countered.  
"I will protect the gravel that is mine!" Ed cried suddenly.  
A car door slammed behind them, and they all looked back at the truck. A van had been leading the truck to the house, and three kids stepped out and looked around.  
One was a boy (about Sarah and Jimmy's age) with dirty blond hair cut in a buzz. He wore a red T-shirt and navy blue shorts.  
Another was a teenage boy (he looked around sixteen) wearing a black beanie and a dark blue shirt with jeans.  
The third was a girl about their age with long chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. She wore baggy, dark green camouflage pants and a red shirt that said "Don't Look at Me" in blue letters.  
The oldest boy walked into the house with a scowl and didn't return. The youngest boy grabbed his bag and ran into the backyard. The girl stood there, watching the household items being taken into their new home. She sighed, and then walked off.   
The sign for their popsicle stand fell down and landed on all of their heads, but none seemed to notice (except Double D).  
"We hit a gold mine!" Eddy said.  
"Ouch," Double D mumbled, brushing off the wood.  
"They all look like saps!" Eddy continued, oblivious.  
"Well, perhaps." Double D responded. "But I think it's a little --"  
"We better make good first impressions. They'll never see it coming!" Eddy cut in, on a roll. "Come on, let's go!"  
And with that, he ran off towards where the youngest boy had gone.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Double D said. He glanced at Ed. "Come on, we better keep Eddy out of trouble."  
Ed just laughed and followed him.  
*****  
The girl sighed again, wandering around without direction. She felt sand touch her sandals, and she looked up. She had reached the playground. She spotted the swings and went over to them. She sat down and kicked the sand silently, staring at the ground.  
"Well that wasn't very pleasant," Eddy grumbled.  
"You shouldn't have --" Double D tried to say.  
"That kid is a brat! How can anyone stand him?! I bet he's the entire reason they moved in the first place!"  
"I dunno, I kinda liked him," Ed said.  
Eddy looked at Ed as though he was some kind of freak.  
"As I was saying," Double D said, eyeing Eddy, "you should have been more polite, Eddy."  
"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have --" Eddy stopped and Double D and Ed bumped into him. "There she is," he whispered to them.  
Double D looked past him. "She looks lonely," he murmured, furrowing his eyebrows thoughtfully.  
"Of course she does, Double D," Ed said, looking at nothing in particular. "She just got here."  
Double D looked at him, surprised. "That's the first thing you've said all day that made sense, Ed."  
"Why thank you. Gravy!"  
The girl looked up and looked around.   
"Who's there?" She called. Eddy decided to take the chance and stepped out of the brush.  
"Greetings, neighbor!" He said.  
"Uh, hi," she replied, jumping off the swing and landing in front of him.  
"I'm Eddy, this is Double D and --" he stopped, noticing they weren't beside him. He pulled them out of the bushes. "-- This is Double D and Ed."  
Double D waved, smiling nervously. "...Hello," he croaked awkwardly.  
"I am Ed," Ed said and blinked.  
"My name's Becky," she said, "it's very nice to meet you all."  
*Such good manners!* Double D thought happily. *Finally, someone in this neighborhood who shares my ideals.*  
"Nice to meet ya, Becky," Eddy said with a salesman's smile. After a moment, he nudged Double D.  
"Oh, uh, we hope you'll join us and the other kids in the cul-de-sac sometime. We'd enjoy your company," he said quickly.  
"That's very kind of you," she said, looking at him. Double D could feel his face growing warm, but she took her gaze from him to the playground around them. "Where are they, anyway?"  
"Just beyond that fence, I should think," Double D answered, pointing towards the other end of the lot.  
"Thanks," she said and smiled. "I'll see you guys later, all right?"  
"Sure thing," Eddy grinned. He waited until she was out of sight before he turned to them. "That went well," he said as he walked past them back the way they came.  
"It did, didn't it?" Double D agreed. "She seems nice."  
"And gullible," Eddy added. "Come on, guys. We've got some planning to do."  
*****  
"Sarah, I found the bow," Jimmy said, handing Sarah a large red bow.  
"Thank you, Jimmy," she replied, putting the bow on her doll and setting it down beside her.   
"Tea parties are so sophisticated, don't you think?" Jimmy asked, sitting back down on the towel.  
"They sure are."  
"I feel so relaxed. This tea is delicious."  
"Another crumpet?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Hey, guys."  
They both looked up to see a girl with dark brown hair, and even darker eyes. "What do you want?" Sarah asked suspiciously.  
"I just wanted to give you...these," she said, holding out two shining jawbreakers. Both gasped.  
"Really? For us?" Jimmy asked, surprised.  
"But we don't even know you..." Sarah said. "Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you around here before."  
"I'm Becky, just moved here," Becky replied easily. Jimmy was about to say something, but Becky cut him short. "And you're Sarah and Jimmy. Nice to meet you."  
"May I?" Jimmy asked.  
"Sure," she replied. He took one of the jawbreakers and put it in his mouth.  
"Thanks," Sarah said, taking the other one.  
"I'll see you guys later," Becky said, walking off and jumping the fence with relative ease.  
"She's very generous," Jimmy noted, happily sucking away on his candy.  
"Yeah," Sarah said. She was still skeptical. But then again, she never was one to trust someone right off the bat...  
*****  
"Popsicles! Get your popsicles!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. "25 cents for cool, fresh relief! Popsicles!"  
"Eddy, I seriously doubt anyone in their right mind would buy a cardboard popsicle," Double D said, painting one purple and handing it to Ed.  
Instead of putting it in the box (like he was supposed to), Ed simply ate the whole thing and chewed contentedly. "Grapey," he said.  
"Why me?" Double D muttered, painting another one red.  
"Just hustle it up, Double D," Eddy said. "We'll be swimming in cash before the day is over!"  
"Delusional as usual," Double D said, but continued his work.  
Soon they spotted Johnny strolling along towards them.  
"Hey there, Johnny-boy!" Eddy said. Johnny came over to their booth.  
"Whatcha doin', Eddy?" Johnny asked, a jawbreaker in his mouth.  
"We're selling -- is that a jawbreaker?!" Eddy cried, jumping onto the counter.  
"Yeah. This real nice girl was giving them out for free. Said she was new around here," Johnny replied.  
"Free jawbreakers!" All of the Eds shouted. "Where?!?"  
"Right down the road," Johnny said, pointing down where he had come.  
All three rushed off, leaving Johnny in the dust.  
"They're really enthusiastic, huh, Plank?" Johnny asked the piece of wood. It didn't reply (of course). Johnny looked over at the booth. "Wow, popsicles!"  
Eddy was ahead of Double D and Ed, his tongue hanging out as he ran. Ed kept bumping into things (poles, walls, etc.), and Double D was panting when they stopped. All of the kids were there, and they all had jawbreakers in their mouths. Eddy spotted Becky giving one to Nazz, and they all ran to her eagerly.  
"Do you have any more? Give me one, give me one!" Eddy demanded.  
"Oh, you know what, guys, I ran out," Becky replied, searching her pockets. "I didn't think there would be so many kids around here."  
"Oh," all three of them groaned.  
"But I'll tell you what," she said, taking something out of her left pocket, "you can go buy your own."  
She handed each of them a quarter.  
"Woohoo!" Eddy laughed, running off again towards the candy store.  
"Why thank you," Double D grinned and followed Eddy.  
"I am eternally grateful!" Ed said and rushed off to join them.  
When the cloud of dirt cleared, Becky stood there, bewildered. "To think that one candy could make people so happy," she mused, still stunned.  
"I'm going to marry that girl!" Eddy said when the other two had caught up with him. Double D looked at him.  
"You can't be serious, Eddy," he said. "That's so superficial, saying something like that when she gave you such a gift --"  
"Of course I'm not serious," Eddy interrupted, "but she's my new best friend, that's for sure!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: You like? Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. ^__^ 


	2. Part Two - Books and Barter

Part Two - Books and Barter  
  
"The Ed Council is now underway," Eddy announced as they all sat in his garage. He was at the front on a podium, and he held a small mallet in his hand like a judge. Double D and Ed sat in front of him in small chairs. "The subject of today's discussion is the new kids. We will start by -- yes, Double D?"  
"That's incorrect English, Eddy. The SUBJECTS of today's discussion ARE the new kids," Double D said matter-of-factly.  
"As I was saying," Eddy continued, annoyed, "we will start by...yes, Ed."  
Ed dropped his hand. "What are we doing again?"  
Eddy growled. "We will start by going over our targets," he finally finished. He jumped down from the podium and began pacing around the room. "What do we know about these two kids?"  
"We know they're rich," Double D said.  
"Exactly!" Eddy replied, stopping and looking at him. "That means we can get much more out of them than anyone else!"  
"Which means we'll be ripping them off more than anyone else," Double D finished. "But I really don't think that's fair, Eddy, I mean they just got here and --"  
"Which means we better get to work," Eddy interrupted. "They'll never see it coming!" He grinned.   
Double D sat back in his chair. "It's no use trying to change his mind once it's made up, I suppose," he mused.  
"Second, we'll discuss strategy," Eddy continued, going back to his podium. Neither of them said anything, and Double D was fiddling with his thumbs absently. "I'll take suggestions," he added.  
Double D was about to raise his hand and say something, but Ed beat him to it. "Ooh, ooh!" He said, waving his arm back and forth.  
"Yeah, yeah," Eddy muttered.  
"We should gather many snails and throw them over a bridge so the elephants will come and give us peanuts," he said.  
"...I think I have a more reasonable and effective idea," Double D said, giving Ed a sideways glance.  
"Let's hear it," Eddy sighed.  
"Perhaps we should study them for a length of time and find out what they really enjoy," Double D suggested, "that way, we'll know exactly what they'd like to buy, as it were."  
"That'll never work," Eddy returned, "and besides, that takes too long."  
"We'll waste more time trying to sell them something they don't want, Eddy," Double D shot back.  
"Who asked you, anyway? Why don't we try that Johnny thing again, that was good!" Eddy said.  
"Johnny is a pest," Ed stated.  
"That's the idea, Ed. We can make him even more annoying this time!"  
"Do you recall what happened? We were in that box for hours before Rolf got us out!" Double D cut in.  
"...We won't use a box this time," Eddy shrugged. Double D shook his head and gave him a look like a mother would a child. "Okay, fine, can that idea," he grumbled. "But I'm fresh out of new ones. Hope you're happy."  
"I am in my happy place, guys," Ed said.  
"Well, perhaps you should try to think of a new plan while Ed and I go observe the new neighbors," Double D proposed.  
"Whatever," Eddy replied.  
Double D turned to Ed. "Come on, Ed, let's get started."  
"Okey-dokey, Double D," Ed responded, following him out the door.  
*****  
"Here, Ed, hold me up," Double D said, binoculars in hand. Ed flipped him onto his shoulders so Double D could see over the fence easily. "Ah, there we are," Double D said, adjusting the device and spotting Becky in the backyard. *I wonder where her brother could be?*  
Becky was sitting in a chair reading a paper-back book quietly.  
"Hm," Double D mumbled. *What book is that she's reading? If I could read the title I could get some similar books. She might go for that.*  
Suddenly, she stood. She looked at the page in her book briefly, then began to say something. Double D raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lords of fire and earth and water,  
Lords of rain and wind and snow,  
When will come the Old Man's daughter?  
Time to come, or long ago?  
Born of friend or borne by foe?  
  
Lords of water, earth, and fire,  
Lords of snow and wind and rain,  
When will come the heart's desire?  
Has she come? will come again?  
Born, as all life's born, with pain?"  
  
Double D dropped the binoculars. "What the heck is she sing -- woah!" He lost his balance and fell with a loud "thump."  
"Huh?" Becky said and ran to the fence. She jumped on it and looked down to see Ed and Double D sprawled out on the ground. "Are you two all right?" She asked. They got up, moaning.  
"That wasn't pleasant," Double D said, rubbing his head.  
"Did I hurt myself?" Ed asked himself. He checked. "No."  
"Were you spying on me?" Becky asked, satisfied they were okay. She glanced at the binoculars briefly, then back at them.  
"Spying?" Double D said quickly. "Why would we be --"  
"Yes we were," Ed said.  
"What for?" Becky continued, genuinely curious.  
"Well, uh, we were just uh...observing you. You know, being new to the neighborhood and all," Double D said quickly, throwing his hand over Ed's mouth.  
Becky didn't seem to believe them. "I see," she said.  
"But I would like to know," Double D continued, "what that --"  
"That song I was singing?" Becky replied, a little embarrassed that they had heard that.  
"Yes," Double D nodded. "I seem to remember that chant from somewhere. The author's name started with a 'M,' I think."  
"Madeleine L'Engle," Becky said.   
"Oh, yes! That's the one," Double D said. "I don't read science fiction that often, but her Time Trilogy was wonderful."  
"Yeah, this is my third time reading it. But I still thought the second one, "A Wind in the Door," was the best. I gave it to my old teacher back in NC and she never gave it back. I haven't been able to find another one anywhere."  
"That's too bad," Double D responded, still holding his hand to Ed's mouth. "Well, we better be going now. Lots of things to do, you know. If you'll excuse us."  
"See ya," Becky waved, then disappeared over the fence again.  
They dashed off back to Eddy's garage, where he was still sitting and thinking. "Eddy, I know exactly what to do!" Double D said.  
"You do?" Eddy asked excitedly, looking up at him.  
*****  
Becky's little brother was walking around the cul-de-sac with his dog beside him, kicking a rock as he went. "This place is so boring," he said to no one in particular. "I wish we could go back home."  
"Make way! Comin' through!" Kevin yelled as he flew by on his bicycle, barely missing him. "Watch where you're going, kid!"  
"I really wish we could go back home," he muttered bitterly and kept going without a second glance.  
"Go, Kevin!" Nazz said as she watched him, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny beside her. The boy walked up to them.  
"Hey," he said to get their attention.  
"Hi!" Nazz smiled broadly. "I'm Nazz. Do you live around here?"  
"Yeah, just down the street," he answered as though he wasn't proud of it.  
"This is Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny," Nazz continued, pointing to each. They all waved.  
"...Why are you holding a piece of wood?" He asked Johnny.  
"Oh, this is Plank," Johnny replied. "Plank asked you what your name was."  
"...Okay..." he said. "I'm Jonathan, but most call me Jon."  
"Nice to meet ya, Jon," Johnny said. "Wanna go down to the creek?"  
"Sure," Jon responded. He followed Johnny and they were soon out of sight.  
"Is he, like, Becky's twin or something?" Nazz asked, not really expecting an answer. "They have the same face!"  
"Yeah, creepy," Sarah agreed. "I'd kill myself if I had Ed's face."  
"I think both of them are very nice-looking. Becky's face is far more feminine compared to his," Jimmy said.  
"Book sale!" Eddy's scratchy voice called out. "Book sale! All the classics at one place! Book sale!"  
"A book sale!" Jimmy said. "Come on, Sarah. We have to go look!"  
"Okay," Sarah said reluctantly.  
"I wonder if they have poetry?" Jimmy mused as they reached the table with books sprawled all over it. Double D was frantically trying to put them all in order.  
"Eddy, I told you not to do that until I was ready!" He cried.  
Eddy plopped his elbows down on the table when he saw Jimmy and Sarah standing there. All of the books Double D had just set up toppled over each other, and he groaned. "Well, hi there, Jimmy," Eddy said, ignoring Sarah. "Would you like to look at our selection?"  
Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, but was silent.  
"Oh, yes," Jimmy said, looking around and picking up a book now and then. Sarah crossed her arms and waited. Jimmy gasped as he picked up a certain book, and hid his eyes.   
"What is it, Jimmy?" Sarah asked, taking the book and looking at its cover. "Ew, what IS that?"  
"That's a cherub," Double D answered. "Err, the way Miss L'Engle depicts them, anyway."  
"Cherubs are supposed to be beautiful," Jimmy said.   
"Come on, Jimmy," Sarah said, leading him away. "Let's go somewhere else."  
"Come again," Ed said, waving.  
Eddy watched them leave in amazement, then grabbed the book they were looking at. "This stupid picture scared away my customers!" He shouted.  
"Eddy, don't!" Double D shrieked before he could throw it over the fence. He took the book from him, wiping it off.  
"Why not? It's just going to scare away everyone else!" Eddy countered.  
"This is the book that Becky wanted," Double D explained, not looking at him. "She lost her one. It's the second in a series of three," Double D continued. "Her favorite."  
Eddy stared at him blankly. "So what?"  
Double D frowned. "Very well, I'll speak in your language," he paused. "She'll probably pay a good price for it. Not a fair one, but a good one."  
"Well, when you put it that way," Eddy said and snatched the book from him again. "She might even pay three quarters for this thing!"  
Double D was about to say something, but decided against it. He sighed.  
Ed picked up a thick book and bit out of it. "Food for thought," he said.  
Eddy continued by putting it at the top of the stack and jumping behind the table again. "She'll be coming any minute now," he grinned.  
"She's actually not a very social creature, Eddy," Double D interjected. "She's probably at home and hasn't heard a thing about any of this."  
Eddy's delighted grin vanished. "Leave it to Double D to put things in a realistic perspective," he muttered.  
"My goodness, Eddy," Double D said sarcastically, "that's the first time I've heard you say two words with more than two syllables in one sentence."  
"Ha ha ha," Eddy said, taking the book again and walking off. "If you'll excuse me, I have a book to sell."  
*****  
"But I don't know how to fly, Eddy!" Ed said as he fell over the fence to Becky's backyard. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" A loud "thud" resounded over the cul-de-sac.   
"Eddy, don't you dare push me over this -- aaah!" Double D yelled, landing on top of Ed and creating a deeper hole in the ground.  
Eddy jumped the fence and looked around. Finding the yard empty, he looked around desperately. "Well, where is she?!"  
Ed stood, knocking Double D to the ground again. Ed was oblivious to this, however, and put his hand to his head in an "L" shape. "I salute you, oh king of all that is fuzzy!" He said.  
Double D scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off.  
"Where the heck is she?!?" Eddy demanded, still looking around for a sign of her. Double D looked around, then at him.  
"Maybe she's with the other kids now," he guessed.  
"I'm going to strangle you, Double D," Eddy said, frustrated. He jumped over the fence again and marched off.  
"Ally-oop!" Ed said, tossing Double D over again. He smashed through the fence himself, and they followed Eddy.  
They were soon back at the cul-de-sac. And still, no sign of Becky. Eddy was ready to rip his hairs out.  
"Where'd she go?!?"  
"Hm," Double D pondered. Suddenly a thought struck him. "I know where she is," he said and took the book from Eddy, who was too busy screaming to notice.  
He was soon at the playground. Sure enough, Becky was on the same swing, kicking the sand. He pursed his lips, took a deep breath and walked out. Becky didn't even notice him until he was right in front of her, because she had been staring at the ground. She looked up at him, surprised.  
"Hey, Double D," she said. "What's up?"  
"Well, uh, nothing really..." he stammered. "I was just going through my shelves the other day and I found this." He held out the book.  
"Oh, wow," she breathed and took the book. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of these."  
"You -- you can have it i -- if you want," he stuttered.  
"Really?" She asked, looking at him again. Her expression changed quickly. "No, no...I can't just take this from you. Here," she handed it back to him.  
Double D looked bewildered for a moment. "No, really! You can have it. I -- don't mind at all," he returned.  
"You know what, I'll buy it instead," she said, checking the cover quickly and fishing in her pockets.  
"What? But..." Double D said, but before he could say anything else, she held out   
two crisp dollars and some change.   
"Full price," she said.  
Double D, with his mouth open in surprise, glanced down at the cover of the book. It said "US, $2.90," on the front. "But you can't pay that much!" He exclaimed.  
"Sure I can. That's the original price."  
Double D was still unsure, looking from the money to the book.  
"Come on," she said. "It's just a little bit."  
"I can't take your money," he retorted.  
"Okay, fine. How about I give you the money, and I'll...allow you the use of my library. How's that?"  
Double D sighed. He took the money and gave her the book. "You're a very stubborn person, did you know that?" He said.  
"I blame it on genetics," she replied. "Nice doing business with you."  
He nodded, and she disappeared once more.  
"Born, as all life's borne, with pain..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: Okay, first of all, that song and the books belong to Madeleine L'Engle, they are not mine. Second of all, I'm trying not to make this a romance story, so don't get the wrong idea...(unless you guys WANT it to be a romance story...) third of all, the more reviews I have, the faster the new chapters will go up! ^_^ 


End file.
